MP3 Challenge Take 3
by hevaann
Summary: A collection of Hilson themed song-fics.


_Take 3: ('Cause I just have so much fun doing these :D and no, I still own nothing)_

_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…_

**T-Shirt – Shontelle**

"House, why are you wearing my t-shirt?" Wilson asked groggily from the couch.

House mentally bashed his head against the wall.

He had carefully removed himself from under Wilson's frame and tiptoed round the apartment – ensuring that any evidence of the night before had been erased.

Apart from the empty beer bottles. He'd left them in Wilson's eye line; just in case.

Then he had covered Wilson with a blanket and thrown the condom wrapper out of the window.

Wilson had been so drunk last night – there was no reason for him to remember what had happened.

Just in his haste, House had picked up Wilson's t-shirt from the floor instead of his own.

"It looks better on me." He quipped, and limped through to the kitchen.

Wilson just grinned, knowingly.

**Human – The Killers**

It was the undeniable need for physical contact; bodies grinding, fluids pumping.

All animals did it; it was just sex.

Lying there at 2am, however – wondering how the hell you went from drinking in a bar, to ripping the clothes off your best friend using nothing but your teeth – was something unique to humans.

**Dead Ringer for Love – Meat Loaf and Cher**

It had started as a friendship; an ordinary _someone to have a beer with and avoid the wife _friendship.

But lately Wilson was aware of a new dimension to this friendship; House was still teasing him, mocking him and generally making his life miserable. And yet...Wilson wanted to be around him more and more.

Hell, he wanted to be around him all the time. He wasn't quite sure exactly what he was feeling, but without a doubt it was a real dead ringer for love.

**In Repair – John Mayer**

House sat in the armchair, leaning forward on his cane, watching Wilson sleep.

His breath was on sync with the oncologist's rising and falling chest, and all too often House would find himself mesmerised by Wilson's peaceful face.

Amber was dead, and it was partially House's fault.

Wilson had left, which was entirely House's fault.

But he was back now; gently snoring away on House's couch.

They weren't back to normal yet.

They weren't perfect.

But they were in repair.

**Baby – Justin Bieber**

"But House! It's so cute!"

"No."

"I promise to feed it, and clean it, and wash it, and walk it and _everything_!" Wilson was begging, pleading with his big brown eyes.

House looked down at the puppy in the pen. It was small and white, and so fluffy that it looked like it was the result of cross breeding with a sheep.

And then, letting out a little _yelp, _it jumped up against the mesh and looked at him with its big brown eyes.

At that moment it looked so like Wilson that House's heart almost melted.

"It would be almost like having a baby!" Squealed Wilson, excitedly.

House raised his eyebrows at Wilson.

"Well in that case... definitely not." He concluded and limped out of the shop, leaving behind two sets of very disappointed brown eyes.

**Good times – Roll deep **

They had cracked open the beer and ordered in the pizza. Slightly inebriated and very stuffed they settled down to a game of poker.

To no one's surprise, Wilson was losing.

He threw his cards down on the table in defeat.

"I give up." He sighed, grabbing his can and drinking deep. House added his winning cards to the pile.

He leant back on the sofa and flicked through the TV channels until he found some of their favourite monster truck reruns.

Simultaneously they crossed their legs on the coffee table.

These were good times.

**I like – Kerry Hilson**

House stood on the balcony and watched Wilson working through the window; his brown hair catching the light and his hands moving swiftly over the notes in front of him.

_I like you._

It should be so easy to say. They had known each other for long enough to know that together they worked. They needed each other, they wanted each other, and yet those words could never be said.

House turned and hobbled back over the wall.

Wilson glanced down at the letter in front of him.

_House, I like you._

He tore the page up, and then threw his head down into his hands. It wasn't the first time.


End file.
